lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bionic Showdown/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Bionic Showdown. Transcript 'Part 1' Adam: Whoo hoo! Yeah! Leo: Guys, that was awesome! You just prevented the biggest oil spill in history! Chase: Pretty slick, huh? Leo: If only we could've prevented that disaster of a pun. Bree: Hey, uh, Mr. Davenport. Anything you'd like to say to us, rhymes with "good job"? Adam: The answer's in the clue. Donald: What were you guys thinking? Adam: Nope. Not even close. Two more guesses. Donald: You completely ignored my mission plan, improvised everything, and jeopardized the entire mission. Chase: Mr. Davenport, we bust our butts all the time. And all you ever do is sit around the lab making lists of things we did wrong. Donald: I did not just sit around making lists of things you did wrong. Leo: That's true. He also practices tai quan do in his tighty-whities. Donald: They are not tighty-whities. They are breathable exercise briefs. Eddy: Whatever they are, keep your swinging high kicks away from my screen! Donald: Look, you guys got lucky this time, but without my precise planning, you are opening yourselves up for disaster. So just follow my orders. Chase: Well, maybe your orders aren't always right. Donald: Um, excuse me. Adam: He said "Well, maybe your orders aren't--" Donald: I heard him! Marcus: Ha ha ha. Oh, I love watching them snap at each other. Whole team is falling apart. Douglas: I've seen enough. Marcus, it's time to reclaim what's mine.(zooms to an image of Davenport Industries) Let's go pay a visit to my big brother. (device crashes) (intro plays) Leo: Hey, whenever my mom goes away on a news assignment, she always me two peanut butter sandwiches with the crusts cut off. Where are they? Donald: No idea. Hey, guys, don't forget training after school, 4:00 PM sharp. Chase: Oh, Okay, Mr. Davenport. Wouldn't want to miss another opportunity for you to tell us everything we are doing wrong. Bree: Oh, and while we're on the subject, do we need a detailed plan to get home from school? Oh, and what are these things we're carrying with words in them? Chase: Oooh. Donald: So this is how it's gonna be from now on? You're just gonna mock everything I say? Adam: I don't know. Are we? Seriously, guys, are we? I missed that part of the plan. Chase: Come on guys, let's go to school. Adam: Oh, are we going to school now? Chase Adam, don't mock us. Just him. Adam: Oh, am I mocking you? Chase: Come on! Donald: Where's my glass of milk? Leo: I have no idea. Donald: Wake up, Eddy. We got a full day ahead of us. For starters, we are going to organize all my money. Goofiest looking presidents first. Eddy? That's weird. Been deactivated. How'd that happen? Douglas: Want me to show you? Donald: Douglas? I thought you were dead! Douglas: That's what I wanted you to think. And the FBI, and Mom. That woman does not stop calling. Donald: How did you get in here? Douglas: Your rinky-dink security systems are no match for my genius. Also, I kicked in the door, 'cause it's cool. Why do you even bother? I've been kicking your butt since we were kids. Donald: Marcus? So Leo was right about you. Marcus: Hello, Mr. Davenport. Or should I call you uncle Mr. Davenport? Douglas: He's been practicing that for days. Marcus: I made Drama Club. Douglas: He's good, too. I keep telling him to try out for Oklahoma. Marcus: Get off my back, dad! Douglas: Will it kill you to take a dance lesson? Donald: Yeah, lesson number one. Do-si-do. Douglas: I wouldn't do that if I were you! Donald: You gave him bionics? Douglas: Yup. And see that mole on the back of his neck? It's a WiFi hotspot. Come on, big brother. You're coming with me. Donald: Yeah. that's not gonna happen. Douglas: Oh, I think it is. (at Douglas's house) Hello, Donny. Donald: Hello, Dougie. Douglas: I hate it when you call me Dougie! Donald: I hate it when you call me Donny! Douglas: Donny! Donald: Dougie! Nice digs. Love what you and Frankenstein have done with the place. Douglas: Ha-ha. Maybe I'd have a nicer place if you wouldn't have kicked me out of Davenport Industries. Donald: I kicked you out because you got all weird and turned into Dr. Evil. Or should I say Nurse Practitioner Evil, since you flunked out of Med School. Douglas: I didn't flunk out. I was dismissed for screaming too loud when I saw the needles. And what you call evil, I call... taking the company in a more creative direction. Donald: You were gonna use bionic humans as weapons. Douglas: And that's why I'm here... to finish what I started. o take back what's rightfully mine! Donald: You are not going anywhere with Adam, Bree, and Chase. Douglas: Oh, I'm not going to them. Once they find out you're here, they'll come with me. Well, look who's home. 4:00 sharp, right on time. Donald: You've been spying on us? Douglas: For months. And trust me, Eddy's not the only one who's revolted by your sweeping high kicks. Adam: Stop it, Chase. Bree: (using vocal manipulation on Adam) Stop it, Chase. Adam: Quit it, Bree. Bree: (using vocal manipulation on Adam) Quit it, Bree. Adam: I hate it when you use that weird vocal manipulation! Give me back my popcorn! Chase: All you had to do was ask. Adam: You two and your new abilities. How come I haven't unlocked one yet? Chase: Adam, why don't we talk about a new ability once you've mastered keeping all the saliva in your mouth. Adam: You know what I want? The ability to talk to racoons. There's something going on there that we don't know about. Chase: Hey, where's Mr. Davenport? We were supposed to start training a half hour ago. Bree: Yeah. He's never late for training. Maybe I should go check around the house. (Bree super speeds) Leo: Hey guys! (Bree super speeds again) Leo: Would it kill you to keep it under 55? Bree: I couldn't find Mr. Davenport anywhere. Leo: Have you looked closely? He's a small man. He may be obscured by a houseplant, or perhaps a family-sized can of tomatoes. Chase: Let's ask Eddy. Marcus: Don't bother. I deactivated him hours ago. Leo: Marcus! Adam: He's got his own TV show? What channel is this? Bree: How did he get-- Leo: What do you want, Marcus? Marcus: I'm just checking on my favorite bionic friends. Chase: He knows we're bionic? Leo: I don't-- I mean-- that is-- wow. Marcus: I heard you were looking for your daddy. He's right here. And if you ever want to see him again, I suggest you come get him. Donald: Guys, don't fall for it. It's a (gets cut off when he was about to say "trap".) Chase: Whoa. Adam: I know. Bree: I can't believe this. Adam: I know. Chase: Adam, that is so annoying. Adam: I know! Leo: I told you Marcus was evil. "Leo, he's a nice guy", "Leo, give the guy a break". Wool, eyes, pulled over. Chase: Look, Leo. We're sorry we didn't believe you. Bree: I don't get it. What would Marcus possibly want with Mr. Davenport? Adam: I know, it doesn't make sense. Why would someone hold an incredibly wealthy man against his will? Chase: It doesn't matter. We have to go rescue him. Adam: No worries. This is gonna be easy. Marcus is just a scrawny, little twerp. Even Chase could take him. Actually, on second thought, we all should go. Leo: Uh, guys? Um, before you go, there may be one teensy tiny thing I forgot to mention. Marcus is also... bionic. Adam, Bree, and Chase: What? Leo: And he has all of your abilities combined. Bree: Are you serious? Chase: Whoa. Adam: I know. Bree: Leo, how could you not tell us that Marcus is bionic? Adam: Well, to be fair, he doesn't tell anyone we're bionic. Leo: I wanted to tell you, but he threatened to report your secret to the authorities. Chase: That makes sense. He was just looking out for us. Adam: Okay, we have to figure out a way to take Marcus down. Leo: Wait, I know something that might help. Davenport was gonna surprise you with new, even better mission suits. Adam: Again? Where does this guy find the time to sew? Leo: The new suits are way more protective. They were designed to withstand just about everything. Enemy fire, scorching heat, mustard stains. That one's for you, Adam. Adam: Nice. What's it do for Italian Vinaigrette? That's my real enemy. Chase: Come on guys. Let's go suit up. (They go to their capsules and suited up) Bree: Finally, something that doesn't make me look like a part of a French circus. Adam: These are awesome and look, they come in men's, woman's, and junior misses. Bree: Guys. How are we supposed to pull this off? We've never had to fight against bionics before. We're not trained for it. Chase: I guess we do need Mr. Davenport. Leo: I got this. I can't train you, but I can guide you. I've been in that lair, so I can help you navigate on the com set. Chase: Good call. Okay, guys. You ready to do this? Bree: Absolutely. Adam: Bring it! Chase: Then, let's go get our dad back! All: Yeah! Yeah! Leo: I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the moment. Donald: You know you're never gonna get away with this. Douglas: Yeah. That's what you said when I stole 20 bucks from Dad's wallet. Guess what? I got away with it. Boom. Donald: Oh, no, no, no. You do not go boom. I go boom. That's my thing! Boom! Douglas: Well, I guess I stole that too. Just like you stole Adam, Bree, and Chase. Donald: I did not steal them. I was protecting them from you. Douglas: I found a way to use our bionic technology in humans, and you ripped it right out of my hands. Donald: You were gonna make bionic soldiers and rent them out to the highest bidder. You were gonna use kids for evil purposes. Douglas: You say that like it's a bad thing. Just trying to meet the needs of my customers. It's not my fault they're all dictators and madmen. What do you know? We've got company. Donald: Trust me, they will defeat you. Douglas: Oooh. I'm so scared. You forget I have a bionic weapon of my own, Marcus! Marcus: Is it time? Douglas: It is. Go welcome our guests. Boom. Donald: You don't even do it right. Chase: Trust me, this is the house. Adam: Are you sure? I don't hear Mr. Davenport crying like a baby. Bree: How are we supposed to get inside if there's not even a door? Adam: Ooh. I know. Let's order a pizza and see what happens. Chase: Adam, that's ridiculous. Adam: Okay, it doesn't have to be pizza. Can be Chinese, Mexican, whatever you want. Leo: Guys, focus. You need to look for a way to get inside. Once you're in, I can tell you where to go. Adam: I got this. Open Sesame! Chase: Adam? Bree: Congratulations. Your hidden ability is talking to vinyl sidings. Adam: Oh. Marcus: Well, well, well. Look who's here. Adam: I should warn you. I can control vinyl siding. Bree: Where's Mr. Davenport? Marcus: Oh, the little bionic babies miss their daddy? Chase: Why would you do this, Marcus? We thought you were our friend. Marcus: Oh, yeah, you fell for that one. Hook, line, and sinker. Who would've thought pathetic little Leo was right all along? Leo: Thank you!... Hey! Marcus: And, you know, the best part of all, is that none of you had a clue that I'm just like you. Adam: Half-Irish? Marcus: Bionic. I'm bionic. Bree: Well, you're gonna take us to Mr. Davenport. Marcus: You're gonna have to move faster than that. Adam: Let's see how you handle this. Bree: No! Marcus: You wanna give it a shot? Chase: Thought you'd never ask. Adam: Oh. I didn't know you could do that. Chase: Another hidden ability I discovered. I was just in the shower one day and there it was. Adam: Oh, man. All I get in the shower is pruny fingers. Bree: Guys! Come on! Go! Marcus: Hook, line, and sinker. Leo: Guys, guys. Can you hear me? Chase? Come in. Ugh. Eddy, you're back. Eddy: Whoa. What happened? And who enabled my cookies? Leo: Long story, Big D got captured, Adam, Bree, and Chase went to rescue him. Eddy: What? If anything happens to my Donny, what do you say you and I hit the road and blow the bankroll on Italian suits and fast cars? Leo: They're at Marcus's house. I lost contact with them when they went inside. Wait, how was Marcus able to show up on your screen? Eddy: I don't know. He must've hacked into my network. It feels so violated. Leo: That's it. Marcus and whoever he's working for have been spying. That's why they're always one step ahead of us. Eddy: It really doesn't take that much. Leo: Can you reverse that relay signal and put it up on the monitor? Eddy: Can you not talk to me like I'm a two-year old. Okay, okay. Donald: Ow! Leo: Now we can see them and they can't see us. Bam! Eddy: You know what? We make a great team. Leo: Thanks, Eddy. Eddy: Oh, and by the way, I want off the team. (futuristic jazz plays) Donald:You know, for an unstable sociopath, you're taste in music can be a lot better. Douglas: You were in a boy band. Donald: It was not a boy band. It was an A Capella group that just happened to be made up of boys. Bree: Mr. Davenport! Douglas: Oh, goody. Everyone's here. Party time! Marcus: I've secured the perimeter. They're ours now. Chase: Mr. Davenport, what is going on? Who is this guy? Adam: Who is this guy? Douglas: Donny, you never told them about me? I'm deeply offended. Adam, Bree, Chase... I'm your father. (un-audible dialogue.) Eddy: I'm so confused! Leo: How are you now following this?! You're a computer! Eddy: So Marcus is bionic? Leo: Yes! Eddy: And Douglas is Marcus's father? Leo: Yes! Eddy: And now he's saying he's Adam, Bree, and Chase's father? Leo: Yes! Eddy: But he's also Donald's brother? Leo: Yes! Eddy: Wow. So there's another Davenport... and he's evil? Ask him if he's hiring. 'Part 2' Chase: What do you mean you're our father? Bree: Yeah, he's our father! Douglas: No, that's what he's been telling you. Adam: Well, I don't know who you are but you're going down. Donald: You mastered short range teleportation before I did? I've been working on that for years! Douglas: I know, I'm awesome. Adam: You're still going down! My super strength. It's gone. Bree: So as my speed. Chase: I've got nothing. Douglas: That's because I've designed the lasers to block the signals from your bionic chips. That's right, daddy gave you toys, but he can also take them away. Leo: Eddy, they're trapped. What am I gonna do? Eddy: Well, if I know you, I'm sure it'll involve a sad little plan and an epic fail. Good luck. Leo: All right, if I go to the authorities, I'll blow their bionic secret! I'm just gonna have to go their and rescue them myself. Eddy: (laughs) Oh, you're serious? Leo: Yes. But I won't stand a chance against Marcus's bionics if I go there empty-handed. Eddy: You're not going to. Leo: What? Eddy: Donald told me that in a worst case scenario, someone has to push this button. (shows the button to Leo) And, you being the only one left is the worst case scenario. Leo: Whoa. It's a hologram. Donald: Adam, Bree, Chase, if you're watching this, something terrible has happened. It's time for you to become the heroes you were always meant to be. And whatever it is you're about to face, I know you can handle it without me. Leo: It's not what he told them yesterday. Donald: Though your bionics are amazing, they might not always be enough. So, step into the elevator and Eddy will take you to a secret floor below the lab: my weapons vault. Leo: He has a secret weapons vault? Donald: And Leo, if you are watching this, I DO NOT HAVE A SECRET WEAPONS VAULT! Leo: Whoa, look at all this. Eddy: A room full of stuff you can use to hurt yourself. I should've shown you this a long time ago. Leo: How am I supposed to use it if I don't know how it works? Eddy: When has that ever stopped you before? Leo: Good point. Let's do this. (intro plays) Douglas: Well, Marcus. We finally captured them. Actually, I captured them. Me, me, me, me, me. Chase: You've got one of those too, huh? Marcus: You have no idea. Douglas: Come on. (snaps fingers) We got work to do! Chase: Mr. Davenport, why did that guy say he was our father? Donald: Because technically, he is your father, and my brother. Bree: What? Chase: How is that even possible? Adam: Wait, so does this mean Chase is also my father? Donald: Years ago, Douglas and I started Davenport Industries together. It was great, we had a cute little lab. You know, not as good as the big lab I have now, but then we didn't nearly have as much money-- Bree: Get to the point! Donald: Right. We developed bionics so that robots could do the jobs that were too dangerous for people. But, then Douglas went behind my back and implanted them into genetically engineered humans. Adam: You mean us? Bree: No, Adam. The green bay packers. Donald: Your bionic chips were never designed to be interfaced with the human nervous system. Chase: So that's why we glitch? Donald: Exactly. Adam: Ohhh, and all these years, I thought it was just 'cause you're a terrible scientist. Donald: Douglas also hid all kinds of secret codes in your chips. That's why you have all these mysterious new abilities popping up out of nowhere. Bree: So, if your brother created us, how did we end up with you? Donald: He wanted to make you into cyber-soldiers of mass destruction. But I knew if I raised you in a safe environment, I could train you to be bionic heroes. So I built the lab and I had you there. Chase: Wow, so everything we've ever known about ourselves, about you, it's all been... Bree: One big lie. Adam: Wow. This changes everything. Oh! Am I Jewish? Bree: Please tell me there's another unexpected twist where I find out that I'm not related to him. Adam: Oi, this one with the futzing and the complaining. Donald: Look, I wanted to tell you guys, but I figured the less you knew, the safer you'd be. Chase: But we trusted you. I mean, if you were lying about this, then, who knows what else you were lying about? Adam: Exactly. (pulls Donald's hair) Donald: Ow! What are you doing? Adam: He's not lying about the hair, just looks fake. (Cuts to Leo carrying the wagon at Marcus's house.) Eddy: Look out, bad guys. Our brave hero has arrived, towing his powerful weapons in his little red wagon. Leo: It was either this, or my mom's leopard-print roller bag: I made a choice, live with it. Eddy: How are we supposed to get inside? Leo: There's a hidden entryway somewhere behind this wall. Eddy: No problemo. I have a thermal scanner that can detect anomalies in the wall's inner structure. Leo: You do? Eddy: Of course not. I'm inside a watch from an airplane catalog. Can even take me out in the rain. (Leo smacks Eddy against the wall) Eddy: Ouch! Douglas: Hello, family. Bree: We're not your family. Let us out of here. Chase: Yeah, you can't force us to be your cyber-soldiers. Douglas: Actually, I can, boy wonder. See, when I created you, I installed my Triton app on your chips. Once it's activated, I'll control your bodies, and your minds. You'll do whatever I want, whether it's start a world war, or some light housekeeping. Adam: Oh, no way. You cannot make me vacuum! Bree: Why do you need us? I mean, you already have Marcus and apparently a barber with a sense of humor. Douglas: Marcus is just an android. He's not sleeping, he's recharging. Trouble with androids is they burn out too quick. He won't make it to his 16th birthday. Oh, but don't tell him that: he thinks he's getting a car. Oh, look who showed up to be a hero. And this one's not even bionic. I can take him out with the sprinklers. Donald: Leave him alone! He's just a kid! Douglas: A nosy kid who keeps getting in our way! Bree: Stay away from him! Douglas: Don't worry, princess. I'm not gonna hurt him. Marcus wanted that privilege all for himself. You little friend Leo is back. This time, take care of him for good. Marcus: Done. Douglas: Really, dude? You're just gonna leave your creator hanging like that?! Leo: There's gotta be some sort of trigger mechanism to make the hidden entryway appear. Eddy: Why don't you try banging your little wagon up against it? Leo: Enough with the wagon! Marcus: Hello, Leo. Leo: (screams) Marcus: Sorry you came all this way, but uh... we're kinda busy. Leo: Oh yeah? Well, I've got this. Marcus: No. You had that. Leo: Oh yeah? Well, I've still got all of these... No! Marcus: Goodbyes are tough, Leo, so I'll make this easy. (Marcus Electrocutes Leo) Adam, Chase, and Donald: No! Bree: Leo! Poor Leo! He was trying to save us. Chase: He tried to warn us about Marcus and we ignored him. Adam: When I get out of here, I'm taking you and Marcus down. Douglas: Good luck with that. Once I press this, it'll activate your Triton apps. Then I'll control you. Permanently. Chase: No! Bree: Stop! Adam: Do Chase first! Douglas: Marcus, did you put batteries in this thing! Donald: Ha! I went in their chips and put a block on your app a long time ago! Ooh, it is so good watching you eat it! Ow! Douglas: Very clever, Donny. But, I'll get around it. I've always been a better programmer than you! There, see? Only eight minutes till my cypher key decrypts your amateur block and activates the Triton app! What are you gonna do? Call Mommy? If you do, don't tell her I'm alive. Eddy: Oh, Leo, why? Why? Why didn't you leave me at home?(Leo wakes up) Aaaah! He's a zombie! Leo: I'm not a zombie. Eddy: Aaah! He doesn't know he's a zombie! Leo: Luckily, one of big D's protected vests saved me!(Revels a Vest) We have to rescue them. There's only one thing left to do. Eddy: Give up and walk away? Good plan. (Leo throws Eddy) Ow! Great. You walk around the block and cool off. I'll wait here. Bree: Guys, there's only four minutes left until the block is decrypted. We have to get out of here. Donald: If we could find a way to deflect one of these beams, we could take out the control console and deactivate the laser source. I don't suppose anybody has a mirror on them. Bree: If any of us had a mirror on them, it would be you! Chase: There must be something we can use. Adam: Well, I can't think on an empty stomach. Chase: You brought a granola bar? Adam: Yup. Thanks for taking my suggestion on the snack holder. Donald: That was supposed to be for a weapon. Adam: Oi, this one with the weapons. Bree: Oh, hey, we can use this as a reflective surface. Donald: Yes, but it will never withstand the intensity of these beams. We need something to support it. Something hard and flat. Chase: How about Adam's head? Bree: What about your belt buckle? Donald: Yes! (removes belt buckle from his belt) Wait, this is custom. Bree: Really? There. Now we've got a mirror. Chase: Hey, step aside Bree. Let the big boys take care of this. Bree: Oh, okay. When are they getting here? Donald: Tilt back on the Z axis. Chase: Almost got it. Adam: No, no, not that one. That one. What? I had my snack. I'm ready to help. Hold this. (Donald and Chase stammering) Bree: Just give it to me! And, that's how you get it done, boys. YOLO! Chase: Our bionics are back. Bree: Come on, let's get out of here. Douglas: Bravo. But just 'cause a dog gets out of his cage doesn't mean he's going for a walk. Adam: Wait, you have a dog? Where, where, where, where, where? Donald: Douglas. You're not getting these kids. Douglas: Wrong again, Donny. Look, the decryption is complete. Now I'll have total control of their-- Ow! Donald: Guys, run! Bree: We're not leaving without you! Donald: Just go! Douglas: Marcus, stop them! Chase: Out of our way, Marcus. Marcus: Not a chance. I'm more powerful than all of you. Adam: Oh, he's lying. I haven't seen him at the gym once. Bree: Adam! Chase: No one touches my brother, you freak! Marcus: Let's make this fun, huh? (kicks Chase) Chase: (yells) Who has that in their house? Marcus: This place used to be a sausage factory. You could fit a whole cow in there. Bree: Chase, hold on! Adam, go see if any of those buttons will close the floor. Adam: Oooh, buttons. Hey, I think I got it! No, still working on it! Chase: Work faster! Marcus: Nice try, cupcake. Chase: Adam, hurry! Marcus: Say goodbye, Chase. Chase: No! Adam: Got it! Chase: ...nooooooooooo (slow motion) Adam: Oooh. Chase: Ow! Adam: You may be strong, but let's see you take on all three of us. Chase: Go ahead, creep. Take your best shot. Marcus: Gladly. Donald: After all these years, we're still fighting over the remote? Douglas: Ha! Now their bionics are all mine! Donald: No! Douglas: What the--? Leo: Exoskeleton in the house! Or whatever you call this funky place. Donald: Leo, you're alive! Marcus: Ugh! Douglas: I ask you to do one thing! (remote crunches) Douglas: You broke it! Donald: Ha! Douglas: You always break my toys! Donald: Not the hair. Not the hair. Douglas: You, not the hair! Ow! (lasers fire) Leo: How do you like me now, Marcus? Marcus: Still not a fan. (Marcus Pushes Leo) Leo: So this thing can bust through walls and shoot lasers but it can't get back up?! Donald: Well, it's a prototype. Marcus: You just don't seem to go away, Leo. This time I'm gonna finish you for good! (Marcus Pulls out his saw fingers) Leo: (screams) Chase: Leo's alive! Marcus: Nuh-uh. Not for long. Adam: GET AWAY FROM HIM! Chase: What's going on? Bree: I think he just discovered his new ability. Chase: I think we should get behind him. (The sonic blast Causes the room to shake and knock out marcus Adam: That was awesome! Wow. All that from one granola bar. Leo: What's going on? Are we winning? Chase: We gotta get out of here. The whole place is coming down. Donald: Where's Douglas? Adam: We have to go now. Marcus: You are not going anywhere. Chase: Marcus! Look out! (Marcus gets crushed and dies) Chase: Let's go! Donald: Guys, I just wanted to tell you. I'm really proud of what you did today. I'm really proud of who you've become. You're heroes. That's all I ever wanted you to be. You too, Leo. Leo: Thanks, Big D. Sorry about your exoskeleton. You can take it out of my allowance. Donald: It costs a million dollars. Leo: Easy come, easy go. Donald: Most of all, I'm sorry I lied to you. Bree: You don't have to apologize. We get it. Donald: At least now you know Douglas is your real father. Chase: No. He's not. He may have created us but you made us who we are. You are our father. Donald: Come here. Adam: Wow, this is the first time we've ever seen you cry. Donald: I'm not crying, I'm in pain. I think I cracked a rib. It really hurts. Really. Chase: It is so nice to be home in a warm, toasty, sterile lab. Bree: Hey, congrats on discovering the new ability. Adam: I know. It's gonna come in super handy on bowling night. Donald: Leo... I'm proud of you. You really stepped up and proved yourself to be a true mission specialist. Way to fill my shoes. Leo: Aww, big D. I could never fill your shoes... or fit in them. Some really tiny kickers, man. Donald: You know what, I'm gonna let that slide since you saved the day. Eddy, let's call it a night. Eddy? Leo: Uh oh. Eddy: Hello? Oh! Anyone? LEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO!!! Category:2013 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts